


caitlin farmer and her amazing, marvelous, not bad very great friends

by newrules



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newrules/pseuds/newrules
Summary: cait has some great friends in the samwell men's hockey team.





	1. Foxtrot

**Author's Note:**

> my work for the omgcp women zine! check it out [here!](http://omgcpwomen.tumblr.com/post/161138167722)

“Oh, honey.”

Caitlin looked up to see a short black girl crouching down to her, meeting her eyes. The girl’s eyes were full of concern.

“Are you okay?”

Caitlin turned away, burying her face in her hands and slumping against the side of Chowder’s bed as if to answer _no, not at all_. She didn’t have the words to explain why she was upset.

“You must be Caitlin? Chowder’s girlfriend?”

Caitlin nodded lightly.

“I’m Ford, the new hockey manager. Do you need any help?” she asked.

It took Caitlin a moment to choke out “Chris.” It took Ford another moment to understand.

“You want me to find Chowder for you?”

Caitlin nodded again, vigorously this time. Chowder would be able to talk her down, to comfort her, but she couldn’t find him. She was in no state to attempt to infiltrate the kegster raging downstairs but her phone was dead and he probably wasn’t looking at his own anyway.

Not even two minutes later and Chowder was rushing to her side, his hand slipping into hers. “Cait, oh gosh. Thank god Foxtrot found you. I’m here now, it’s okay, just breathe…”

_X_

An hour later and the kegster was finally wrapping up. Caitlin saw Dex pass by out in the hallway carrying Shitty’s old bullhorn and heading downstairs to chase out the remaining partygoers. Chowder, as he always did, had helped Caitlin calm down enough to talk about what had upset her and now they were calmly snuggled close and watching another episode of _30 Rock_.

Just after they heard Dex’s amplified “that’s it, time to clear the fuck out!” echo throughout the Haus, they heard a soft knock on Chowder’s open door. Caitlin looked up to see the girl (Ford? Foxtrot?) who’d found her earlier.

“Am I interrupting?” Foxtrot asked. “I just wanted to check up and see that you were okay.”

Caitlin smiled, touched that this new girl was concerned for her. She got out of bed and walked over to the doorway. “I’m good. I really appreciate what you did for me. Can I get you a coffee sometime to thank you?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. I’m just really glad you’re okay!” Foxtrot responded.

“No, I insist,” Caitlin said. “You’re so nice and I’m glad you’re a part of the team now. I know I’m not part of the hockey team but, like, welcome, and I hope we’ll be friends!”

“That sounds nice.” Foxtrot smiled.


	2. Tango

The picture was… not cute, to say the least.

“Tangs, he’s just straight up ugly. Left swipe,” Caitlin chided.

“Fuck, you’re right,” Tango conceded.

Her weekly appointment to sit at Annie’s with Tango and comment on all the boys who came up on his Tinder was one of the things she looked forward to during the week.

“Oh okay, this guy is pretty cute,” Tango said, handing her the phone.

“Oh yeah, he’s adorable actually,” she said as she began swiping through his other photos.

“Wait. Fuck. Blackhawks jersey,” she begrudgingly noted when she got to the fourth one. “Automatic left swipe, especially if – yep, that’s an 88. Blegh.”

“Ugh, really? Why are all the cute ones terrible?” Tango lamented.

“Tell me about it. I dated like, 4 guys before Chris, and they were all the _worst_. One tried to tell me women didn’t belong in sports. Like, at all. Can you believe that?”

Tango clucked his tongue and locked his phone, evidently bored of swiping for now.

“Mm, Tangs, you know what I could really go for right now?” Caitlin asked.

“Shake Shack?” Tango guessed. “Please say Shake Shack. I haven’t had a good concrete in weeks.”

“You know it. Are you doing anything later?”

Tango, it turned out, had the whole day free, a rarity this close to spring finals. Which was perfect because Caitlin had an idea. After they made it back to campus and retrieved Caitlin’s car from the parking deck, Caitlin pulled onto the freeway.

“Wait, why’d you take 95 south? Shake Shack is in Dedham?” Tango asked, confused.

“Oh, I kinda wanted a Back Bay Blend today instead of a Wicked Crunchie,” Caitlin said knowingly.

“Wait, so we’re going into the city?” Tango said excitedly.

“Yup, if that’s good with you?” Caitlin asked.

“Oh my god, yes! I miss the city so much,” Tango practically squealed. Caitlin laughed. She knew Tango would never pass up an opportunity to spend a day in Boston.

They got to Quincy and parked at the park-and-ride, and two trains and half an hour later they were sauntering up to the Shake Shack on Newbury Street.

Stomachs full, they emerged another half hour later with their concretes and proceeded to gallivant around Boston, filling their snapchat stories with goofy videos and making the kinds of memories people cry over at graduation. They went to the aquarium, the Prudential Center, the observatory, and the Public Garden. Chowder replied to Caitlin’s story on a glamorous shot of her at the observatory with the bay behind her, sending about 10 heart-eyes emojis.

“Hey Farmer, you wanna know what we could do that’s really fun?” Tango asked at the public garden. “I know where the door is at TD Garden where the visiting players go in. Wanna try and spot some hockey players?”

The blurry selfie she snapped of the two of them grinning with a surprised Tyler Seguin in the background was Caitlin’s favorite photo of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! check me out on tumblr [here!](http://kentparson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
